An Uchiha's Life
by Uchiha Dekani
Summary: Her clan was murdered, her best friend gone, all she had left was Sasuke. With one goal in mind, Uchiha Dekani push through all the road blocks to 'Gain one friendship back and to not loose the other one'; please review i want to know if I did a good job
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha Dekani **

**Age:** 12

**Rank:** Genin

**Height:** 5 '6

**Weight:** 125 lb.

**Physical Description:** Thin, light brown hair that is

cut boy short in the back and long hair (mid way on neck) in the front.

Her purple eyes are hidden with chakra, instead they are blue.

**Clothes:** Long, lose, black pants, has a forest green tank top that goes to just below the ribs, and a black vest that goes down just below the ribs(half her belly is showing). A black mask is covering her nose and mouth and the ends trail down to her thighs. Her arms have forest green half sleeves that are not attached to the vest and black gloves. Her head band rests on her neck.

**Choice Weapon: **Katana

**Ability:** Dekani is very talented for her age. She can use Genjustu, Tijustu, and Ninjustu.

She also has a hidden power that doesn't require chakra. This power is extremely strong but she rarely uses it. Dekani also has the highest level of Sharingan(not the Mangekyo Sharingan).

Dekani stumbled down the blood filled street.

"Sasuke!"

She stopped to catch her breath. Dekani wiped the tears that blurred her vision. _Damn you Itachi!_

Dekani stared down the lifeless road. Bodies of her murdered comrades lay, in what seemed like a pattern down the narrow street. Tears started to weld up again. She shook her head; this wasn't the time to mourn, there was a chance Sasuke was still alive.

Dekani drew a kunai out of her pouch and ran down the thoroughfare, ignoring the soulless bodies.

Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku had graciously let Dekani live with them after her own were killed on a mission. She and Sasuke were the same age although Dekani seemed to be developing a little bit faster. Enough that the Hokage sent her on missions with Itachi even though she wasn't a full fledge shinobi. Dekani had refused the offer to become one early because of Sasuke. She had developed a deep relationship with both of the boys while she lived at their house.

Dekani shook her head and jumped to the nearest post. She couldn't afford to dwell on the past, not now.

All of the sudden there was a horrifying scream that echoed through the air. Dekani turned her head towards the noise. She clenched the kunai and without a second thought, headed towards it.

Dekani flinched as the scream sounded again, this time louder. She bit her lip. _I'm getting closer._

Itachi had been acting strange lately. The fact was he had just recently tried to kill her. Itachi fail but just barely. If her own sharingan hadn't activated she would of been dead. Then just days later Shisui, Itachi's best friend, committed suicide or so the clan assumed. Some of the Uchiha's, including Itachi's own father suspected he murdered Shisui but a thorough investigation was never carried out.

Dekani stabbed the kunai into a cloth in front of her, ripping it out of her path. _It was too obvious!_

The screamed resounded off the buildings. Dekani's heart started to beat faster it was coming from below her, from their house. Dekani jumped over the backyard fence and slid herself against the door.

"Why...why nii-san?" Sasuke's shaky voice asked.

There was no reply from Itachi.

Dekani could hear Sasuke's desperate and feeble attack on Itachi, which ended with a loud thud and a groan clearly coming from the attacker.

"To see what I am capable of." Itachi answered in a cold, drawling voice.

Dekani's hands started to quiver. _No!_ Dekani stabbed the kunai into her hand. She can't break down especially now.

"I...I don't want to die." She heard Sasuke whimper. "I don't want to die!"

The door next to her suddenly banged open. Sasuke's face was as white as a sheet and he was trembling like a scared rabbit. He didn't even notice Dekani and started to run past her. She quickly grasped his arm and pulled him against the wall.

Startled, he whipped his head in her direction. Once the gears clicked, Sasuke broke out into a sob.

"Itachi, he...he told me..."

Dekani pursed her finger against her lips as an indication to be quiet. Sasuke nodded as he wiped the tears off his face. Dekani peered into the room Sasuke had just previously vacated, empty. Itachi wasn't there.

Dekani glanced at Sasuke then towards the fence. She could escape but there was a good chance that Itachi would find them. She looked back at Sasuke. He was a mess. His black hair was sticking out in every direction and his clothes were torn at the shoulder.

Dekani had considered going after Itachi but Sasuke was in no state to fight. Even if they ran Itachi would still find them. Dekani leaned up against the wall and breathed a heavy sigh. It was hopeless, there was no way out.

"I...We're getting out of here."

Dekani grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him onto the main street. There they didn't stop. Both of them kept running in hopes to get out of the Uchiha Clan's area of the village but their hope was shattered. A dark figure leaped from the top of the telephone pole to the roof of the nearest building and down in front of them.

Dekani's heart stopped. Itachi was standing two meters away from them, blood stained katana in hand. She pushed the terror stricken Sasuke behind her and drew the kunai into a battle ready position. An amusing smirk crossed Itachi's face as he put the katana back into it's sheaf.

Dekani's hand started to shake again. She winced at the sting of her wound.

"Interesting."

Dekani glared back at Itachi.

"Shut up, you..." She stopped, she had fell for it.

Dekani pulled her stare away from Itachi's eye's but it was too late.

The area around her turned a crimson red for a split second. Dekani looked up. Everyone was still alive. She bit her lip. It was an illusion, genjustu, nothing more. All of the sudden a painful cry came from a man closest to her. She twisted her head towards him. There was a katana pushed through his chest. Dekani glanced behind him. Itachi stood emotionless holding the sword and with a quick tug ripped the weapon out of the unfortunate Uchiha.

Dekani closed her eyes to erase to scene but the image seem to play on the back of her eye lids. She opened her eyes only to see the murder of Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku.

Tears started to fall down her face, her emotions were starting to get the better of her. Again, Dekani took the kunai and stabbed her leg. The pain travelled through out her body and it was enough. Once agin she opened her eyes and let a a sigh of relief, she was back in the present.

"Impressive, Dekani"

Dekani stared a Itachi's feet. She wiped the sweat off her brow and placed the kunai back in an attacking position.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Besides one other, you two are the only ones who can use the sharingan now."


	2. Chapter 2

Dekani could hear Sasuke whimper behind her. She continued to look at Itachi's feet. Both of them seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Itachi continued, "If you wish to defeat me go into the temple, under the square located two from the entrance and four in, you'll find a hidden room."

Dekani's eyes widened. She took the chance and met Itachi's stare.

Itachi grinned, "There you'll find the secret to acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Man..Mangekyo Sharingan?" Sasuke stammered.

Dekani squeezed the kunai. She looked back at Sasuke.

"Remember, its the highest level of Sharingan there is."

Sasuke started to tremble, "H..how?"

"Killing your best friend."

Dekani's hands had finally stopped shaking. A fowl wind blew across the road, whisking dirt particles into the air. Anger started to weld up inside of her. Itachi had portrayed no feeling, no response, no emotion. Then again she had been no better. The fact was everything had started to make sense.

Sasuke fell to his hands and knees, "Shi...Shisui, you...he..."

Itachi glanced at Sasuke.

"Certain sacrifices must be made to achieve certain goals."

Sasuke stared at his brother in horror. Itachi just brushed him off and looked at Dekani. She returned his stare with an emotionless face.

He smirked, "Keep that up and you might be successful."

With the finishing sentence, Itachi jumped onto the nearest building and into the dark forest.

Dekani collapsed on her hands and knees. She started to shake uncontrollably; her wounds started to sting. Dekani glanced back at Sasuke. He had already passed out and lying sprawled on the street. She smiled. It was over; for now. They had survived, they were the only ones left, the last of the Uchiha Clan.

Darkness tugged at her mind. She couldn't resist it and longer. Dekani allowed herself to slip into the awaiting blackness.

**5 Years Later**

Dekani yawned. Iruka-sensei was giving Naruto another lecture. _Loser, he always wastes our time._

She glanced around the room. Shikamaru's head was rested lazily on his desk, noticeably sleeping. Chouji was busy eating a bag of chips he wasn't suppose to be eating in class and Kiba was playing with Akamaru.

Dekani let out a long sigh. She was the only girl on this side of the classroom, not that she minded. She'd hang out with the guys any day. The thing that bothered her was the fact every girl was on that side of the room because of Sasuke. Dekani rarely got time to train with Sasuke because of his trail of fangirls he had everywhere he went. They'd either attempt to attack her every time she'd talk to him or block her out completely. So to avoid a scene her and Sasuke train during the evening and even through the night. They didn't mind but it usually meant they were tired that day.

"...it's not fair!" Naruto whined as he sat stubbornly back in his seat.

Iruka turned his attention to the rest of the class.

"Okay everyone because of Naruto's small fit, we are all going to review the Transformation Justu."

The whole class let out a loud groan and one by one got up and formed a line in the front of the classroom. Dekani could hear the grumbles of each class mate as they performed the justu. Most of the students transformed into Iruka-sensei, including herself. Naruto however had a different idea. He transformed himself into a disgraceful site, which Dekani had no intention of seeing again. She rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

After Iruka finished giving Naruto another lecture, he reminded the rest of the class about the final exam that was taking place tomorrow.

"It's the final step to becoming a full fledge shinobi."

Dekani barely heard Naruto's concluding comment as she reached for her bags. Iruka eventually dismissed the class. The hoard of students stampeded out of the class and down the hallway. She couldn't blame them for being excited, there was only 2 days left.

Dekani waited for the class to clear out before she sauntered towards the door. Behind her Naruto was yet again getting another lecture from Iruka. She shook her head in amusement, _he wants to pass but he's not making a good effort._ She walked out of the classroom aware that Sasuke was waiting for her just outside the door.

Dekani raised an eye brow, "No fangirls?"

"Do you always have to asked?" he replied in an ungrateful tone.

"No." Dekani smirked, "I just enjoy bugging you."

"Anyway, do you want to train in the forest for a bit; before dark."

Dekani nodded, "For once."


	3. Chapter 3

They walked towards the main doors. Day light poured in from the windows illuminated the hallways which, were generally empty with exception of the younger children running around for no apparent reason. All of the sudden Dekani halted in front of the doubled door that lead outside.

Sasuke gave Dekani a confused look, "What?"

Dekani's face became serious. "Is it safe?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and and pushed Dekani through the doors.

The warm air that met them heated cool skin. It was a beautiful sunny day.

"I can't believe we were stuck in a classroom with the weather being this nice."

Dekani jumped to the nearest tree branch and using chakra she balanced herself on the underside of it.

Sasuke shook his head, "Show off." he muttered.

Dekani grinned as she did a back flip down to the ground.

"I try, and besides," Dekani put her arm around Sasuke's neck. "Without me you'd have no challenge."

Sasuke chuckled and pulled away from her grip, "Why didn't you just become a shinobi when they offered? Personally, I wouldn't have gone to the Academy if I could just pass."

Dekani sighed and pulled down the cloth that was covering her face. Her black clothes absorbed the heat which made it unbearably hot.

Dekani had originally stayed in the Academy because of the situation between Sasuke and Itachi before the Uchiha Clan Genocide. Sasuke tried hard to catch up to his brother and Dekani wanted to help. Therefore, she refused the offer to graduate early even though she went on missions like a full fledge shinobi, but now the circumstances had changed.

Since the death of their entire clan, Dekani had adopted her situation to fit her goal. The Academy served more as a place to gather information than to fine tune her skills. In fact the teaching administered there was practically useless to her.

Dekani still tried to help Sasuke with his training best she could and whenever she could, he also had provided her with a challenge. His skills had great increase through out the years but he was always a step under her. It annoyed Dekani just as much as it annoyed him.

Dekani gazed at the trees lining the side of the road; she turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"It was because of you."

Sasuke just stared at her. "That was cheesy."

Dekani smirked, "I know I just wanted to see if you would blush or not."

He shook his head in amusement, "You really do enjoy bugging me."

She put the black piece of cloth back on her face, "Meh, I'm the humor that you lack."

It took them another 20 minutes to reach the large training grounds near the edge of the village. Once they were there, Dekani and Sasuke took up their usual place near the river.

First they review most of the justus that the Academy taught them, of coarse both completed each justu with ease. Next, was the more complicated justus Dekani had picked up from the missions with Itachi that she'd taken the time to teach Sasuke. Although, it wasn't that much more difficult than the ones taught in the Academy.

"What, are we warming up!" Sasuke called out impatiently as he stood on top of the river; chakra holding him up.

Dekani grinned. She had produced a clone that was occupying the space next to the river and while she hid in a near by bush. The clone had obviously caught Sasuke's attention.

"Remember, we do have a test tomorrow!" the clone called back to unsuspecting Sasuke.

"Like it's that..." he stopped in mid sentence a drew out a kunai just in time to block Dekani's surprise attack from behind.

"Got you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he leaped away from Dekani. He landed gracefully on the other side of the river.

Dekani twisted her katana into a comfortable position. The humor had left; Dekani's expression was now serious. She was in battle mode.

Sasuke smirked, "Finally."

He leaped into the air, and completed the hand signs for the Fire Ball Justu. With one enormous breath he blew a massive ball of fire towards Dekani.

Dekani easily dodged it and maneuverer around behind Sasuke. He once again jumped into the air, throwing 5 shrunken at Dekani. She returned the attack with two kunai, which took out the shrunken with ease. Dekani saw Sasuke scowl as he landed on a tree branch. She grinned with amusement; he had activated his sharingan. _Okay, lets have some fun. _Dekani activated her own.

The fight lasted for two more hours, by that time both were exhausted and dripping with sweat.

Sasuke had an annoyed expression on his face. Dekani was once again always a step ahead of him. Even then, she was only attacking with minor justus

"St...Stop moving your skill level down to my level!" Sasuke managed to sputter out.

"Then start to increase your skill to my level." Dekani muttered under her breath.

This was the usual silent argument they had during their training together. The odd comment would come up about the issue but it seemed more like an irritating itch.

Dekani sighed, she started to run towards Sasuke who was getting ready for her next attack. Dekani put the katana back into it's sheath; she started to do hand signs. _Water style, Water Dragon Justu!_

A large snake-like, water dragon rose out of the river behind her. Sasuke look at with shock.

Dekani shrugged her shoulders, "Well, you asked."

She steered the dragon toward Sasuke. He leaped behind a tree to dodge it. The water beast hit the tree and spilt it in two. The tree was also hard enough that the dragon could no longer hold it's form and the water splashed down onto the ground. Dekani glanced behind the shattered tree, Sasuke was no longer there. Dekani surveyed the surrounding area and chuckled silently to herself. With a quick hand sign she produced a clone and went off into a denser part of the forest.

Dekani didn't think Sasuke wold fall for the same trick twice, in fact she was hoping he wasn't going to. This was an all out fight but not a fight to kill. There was a faint rustle behind her; Sasuke had followed her. Dekani did a quick a sudden jump upward. She pulled herself behind a tree and waited for Sasuke.

Sasuke was obviously aware of her move for he too jumped upwards, right were she was waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

They met kunai to katana; sharingan against sharingan. Dekani smirked she had him. Using one hand, she locked Sasuke into a genjustu. He struggled to release the illusion but he was only able to seal chakra with two hands and if he let go of the kunai in order to release the genjustu, in a real fight, Dekani would kill him. It seemed he was willing to take the risk. Sasuke quickly and decisively, let go of the kunai to perform the needed hand sign. The move caught her off guard and Sasuke, once the genjustu was off, aimed a kick for her face, which barely missed her.

Her balance was lost, Dekani stumbled off the branch, Sasuke leaped down after her. He stuck his leg out so that his heel would dig hard into her stomach. Dekani quickly made a switch with a log next to her and moved to a near by bush. Sasuke completed the kick on the log, which smashed down onto the ground in many small splinters.

The small distraction was enough; Dekani took this chance to make her move. She jumped directly behind Sasuke and placed her katana to his throat. He attempted to reach for a kunai in his pouch but Dekani grabbed his wrist.

"Well," she whispered in his ear, "you asked for it."

Sasuke grimaced.

"Besides," Dekani put her katana back in it's sheath, "I'm hungry."

Sasuke rubbed his neck and nodded in agreement.

It was another twenty minute walk to the nearest restaurant. During that time no words were spoken between then. Once they were there, Dekani and Sasuke took up a table in the furthest corner.

The two ate in silence for most of the meal which consisted of a bowl of spicy flavor ramen and some fish. Dekani sighed as she chewed on a piece of fish. She glanced at Sasuke.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No," Sasuke shook his head, "Like you said, I asked for it."

Dekani rubbed her forehead. "I know, but every time we fight you always get worked up because you think you're weak."

Sasuke looked away, ashamed.

"Sasuke, you are just grad..."

"Yeah, so are you!" he snapped. "You should have just became a shinobi."

Dekani was taken back, "I stayed in the Academy to help you pass your brother!"

Sasuke's eye's widened with surprise.

"Anyway," she leaned back in her seat. "Compared to the other kids that are graduating, your three times better and if you keep going at your pace...well who knows."

Sasuke bowed his head. He picked up a chop stick and started to stir the noodles in the bowl in front of him. All of the sudden Sasuke threw down his chop stick and pushed the bowl away from him.

"I'm going home."

Sasuke threw some money on the table and got up to leave.

"Sasuke!" Dekani grabbed his wrist as he passed her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

She saw Sasuke's face turn a slight shade of red, she grinned.

"You're blushing."

"No...I..." Sasuke stammered, he looked at the money he threw on the table, "That's enough to pay for the meal. I'm going."

He tugged his arm away from Dekani's grip and walked out of the restaurant.

Dekani chuckled as she watched Sasuke leave. _He'll get there; one day._ She shook her head, the 'final' test was tomorrow and she was tired. It was going to be a long, boring day tomorrow. Dekani grabbed her katana that was sitting next to her and left the restaurant.

Dekani was exhausted once she got to her apartment. It was a small one room apartment with a kitchen, living room, bedroom and, of course, a bathroom. The colors were very simplistic; pale green and beige walls with brown accents.

She didn't waste anytime. Dekani threw her weapons on the desk across from her bed. She tore off the cloth that was covering her face and splashed her face with water.

Once Dekani was done, she flopped into her bed; not bothering to change. With a huge sigh, Dekani twisted herself in a comfortable position then, slowly but surely she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day there was a buzz of excitement that spread through out the class. Today was the day; the day where many of them will become a shinobi. The students were to perform the Clone Justu. Dekani glanced around the class at the faces of each of her classmates, half of them were nervous but Naruto seemed to be stressed out the most.

One by one they were called into a room that was located on the right hand corner of the classroom. None of the students came back so Dekani assumed there was another door leading out in to the hallways.

"Ahh...this is so troublesome."

Dekani turned, Shikamaru's head was on top of the desk.

She started to play with her hair. "I second that."

Shikamaru raised his head. "Huh? Oh." He rested is head in his hands. "They put so much pressure on us, no wonder everyone is nervous. I mean Naruto is practically pulling out his hair."

Dekani look over at Naruto, she chuckled. "He causes such a racket in class, it seem like he doesn't want to pass."

"Yeah..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, but...Naruto has...it hard." Chouji commented as he stuffed his mouth with a hand full of potato chips.

"Sure but everyone has had it hard." Dekani sat up on top of her desk and glanced at Sasuke. "Although, I must admit, some more than others."

Sasuke was sitting in the middle row on the other side of the room. Many of the girls where either staring at him or trying to occupy the seat next to him.

Shikamaru and Chouji laughed.

"Dekani"

She turned her head towards the voice that called her. It was Iruka.

"Your turn."

Dekani gave him a confused look, "Weren't you going down the list alphabetically? Chouji or Shikamaru haven't gone yet."

"Never mind, just go to the small classroom." he beckoned towards the door.

"Ack, fine." she jumped off the desk and walked towards the examination room. Dekani glanced at Sasuke, he caught her stare. He gave Dekani a perplexed look. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the room.

The room was a bit smaller than the classroom. Near the front was a large desk cover in Konoha headbands, which Iruka and a whited haired shinobi sat at. Iruka wrote something down on a piece of paper in front of him and looked up at Dekani.

"Dekani, you won't be doing the Transformation Justu."

Dekani rolled her eyes, "Well that's not fair."

"It's perfectly fair," a deep man voice answered from the corner of the room.

Dekani turned and looked towards the creator of the voice; it was the Hokage. She decided to challenge his reasoning.

"Why is it fair?"

The Hokage raised his eyebrow. "You were offered the chance many years ago to become a shinobi. Back then, we would have asked you to do a simpler justu but now you have had time to learn and expand your skill greatly."

"Whatever."

"Well," the white hair shinobi tapped his pencil impatiently. "Lets get started."

All of the sudden another shinobi walked in. This man was tall, with white hair that stood straight up and leaned to one side. The shinobi looked like he was in his mid twenties. He wore a cloth, much like Dekani did over her face but it also covered his left eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka pointed to the shinobi. "This is Hatake Kakashi, a jouin, he will perform a certain justu and you will copy it using your sharingan."

Dekani started to play with her hair. "What makes you think my sharingan is that good?"

The Hokage grinned, "If Itachi told the truth at the time, I believe it is."

Dekani's eyes widened. "Itachi, he said..."

"He was the one who convince me to put you on missions at such a young age and.." he gave her a soft glance, "I'm glad I listened."

She stared at the Hokage. Feelings started to build up inside of her; feelings of loss and failure. Dekani bit her tongue.

The shinobi with white hair was growing impatient. "Come on!"

"Mizuki!" Iruka glared at him.

The Hokage bowed his head. "Anyway, we should get started. You still have a whole class to test."

Iruka nodded, "Kakashi."

"Yeah." he turned towards Dekani. "Please activate your sharingan."

Dekani took a deep breath, and activated her sharingan. Her vision cleared significantly. Dekani started to see movement as if they were in slow motion also the slightly blurred chakra veins running through Kakashi's body.

"Impressive," she heard Kakashi murmur to himself.

Kakashi raised his hands and started to perform the unknown justu. Dekani also raised her hand and watched his movements carefully; she started to copy the hand signs.

All of the sudden he straightened out his right arm and produced a huge ball of chakra that created a sound like a dozen or so birds chirping all at different times. She bit her lip. That was a lot of chakra.

Dekani finished the copied hand signs about a second behind him. She too straighten her right arm and produced a ball of chakra that was smaller but still as efficient and as loud.

Kakashi turned to the Hokage; the Hokage nodded. He stopped sending chakra to the energy ball and it eventually died. Dekani did the same thing. She also deactivated her sharingan.

"Thank you, Dekani." Iruka said smiling, as he handed her a headband.

Dekani bowed her head and accepted the headband. She tied it loosely around her neck and walked towards the exit.

"Oh Dekani!" Iruka called to her before she opened the door. "Be here tomorrow at twelve, you'll be sorted into your teams then."

Dekani nodded, opened the door and left. She started down the hallway but was stopped when she heard the voices of the shinobi echo in the room she had just walked out of.

"Well Kakashi?" the Hokage asked.

"I think I can do it." he paused. "Her sharingan is quiet advanced for her age, possibly even better than mine."

Dekani grinned.

"But," Iruka voice sounded annoyed. "I still don't like the idea of putting two of the best students on a team. I prefer to make them even."

"Iruka," the Hokage sighed. "This will make it better for both of them."

"I understand."

Dekani shook her head and continued down the hallway.

It was another hour before everyone was finally tested. During that time Dekani strolled around the village, wandering aimlessly. When she finally got back, there was a huge crowd standing in front of the Academy. Dekani spotted Shikamaru and Chouji standing just outside the pack of students, she went to go talk to them.

"So how was it?" She noticed the Konoha headband tied to Shikamaru's arm and Chouji's head.

Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets, "Troublesome."

Dekani rolled her eyes, "Isn't everything?"

"Yeah but this one was even more troublesome because if I didn't try my mother would have actually strangled me."

Dekani laughed. "Did everyone pass?"

"No," Chouji shook his head, "Naruto didn't."

"Figures"

Dekani looked around for Sasuke. He was standing in the far corner of the crowd.

She chuckled, "What a loner."

"That was mean, Dekani."

"Huh?" She turned around to Chouji. "No, I didn't mean Naruto."

Shikamaru looked confused. "Then who?"

Dekani waved her hand. "Never mind; I'll see you guys later."

She pushed her way towards Sasuke. One of the girls had realized where Dekani was going and stuck her foot in attempts to stop her. Dekani, without thought stepped over the foot and continued on her way. She approached Sasuke and smiled; there was a Konoha headband tied around his forehead.

"Congratulations."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. "You too."

An awkward silence consumed the conversation. Dekani sighed.

"You know one of your personal bodyguards tried to trip me when I was coming over here."

"That's your problem. I have no connections with any of them so if you want to take the risk of getting into a fight with them then by all means come talk to me when they're hovering like a bunch of flies."

Dekani cocked her head. "Thanks for the advice, pal."

Sasuke glanced at the crowd. "Then again, you'd slaughter them if they got into a fight with you." He grinned. "I wouldn't mine if my stalkers got considerably thinner."

"You're not my master; you don't like them get rid of them yourself. You're a pretty depressing guy. I think that might be enough"

Sasuke leaned back against a tree. "It would benefit us both."

Dekani raised her eye brow. "My actions would be portrayed as jealousy and it would be a tad bit more messier than if you just glared at them."

Sasuke chuckled; Dekani smiled.

"That's a relief."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

Dekani pulled her face mask down. "You don't mind my company."

Sasuke glanced at her, confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Meh, it was just a small thought." Dekani flopped down on the ground. "With all the girls that follow you around, I'd thought you would get annoyed if I hung out with you a lot."

Sasuke took up the patch of grass across from her. "That's a stupid thought."

Dekani started to play with the grass in front of her. She smiled, _we haven't mention anything about yesterday. Lets hope it stays like that._

"What was that noise coming from the examination room, when you were testing?"

"Huh?" Dekani looked up at Sasuke.

"That noise," he looked up at the crowd. "It sounded like a ton of birds chirping all at different times."

"Uhh.." Dekani bit her tongue. She had forgotten about the class when she was being tested. The justu Dekani and Kakashi produced was extremely loud. It was apparent that the sound had travelled to the main classroom.

"There was a little bit of a commotion. Mizuki was getting impatient because we were taking so long so they had to deal with him." she lied.

"I see." Sasuke flicked a piece of dirt off his knee. "He did look pretty agitated."

Relief washed over Dekani, she stood up. "Well, I really don't feel like sparing today so you want to go out for some supper." She held out her hand to help Sasuke up.

He accepted the invitation and grasped her hand; Dekani pulled him to his feet.

"Where do you want to eat?"

Dekani smiled, "Umm..how about the small restaurant by the weapons shop?"

Sasuke nodded, "Fine with me."

They walked away from the crowd and besides a few glares from a couple of girls, it was relatively a fangirl free walk.

The rest of the evening was fairly light hearted and easy going. During supper the conversations were generated around the placement of class into a three man cell and who they preferred as a teacher.

After the meal Sasuke walked with Dekani back to her apartment. Once the were there, the two said their good byes and Sasuke headed off to his own.

Dekani, once in her apartment, had a shower and changed into to her pajamas. She collapsed into her bed. Today was over; a new day will begin. Dekani was one step closer to her goal.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Dekani was rudely awaken by the sound of a high pitch beep. She opened her eyes to discover it was her alarm clock. Groggily, Dekani reached for the button to shut the irritating noise but was unable to reach it with her own arm, so instead she yanked the cord beside it. With a loud crash the alarm clock hit the ground and split in two. Dekani grinned, that was her second alarm clock in two weeks.

Dekani groaned as she flopped into an upright position. She glanced at the analog clock just above her dresser; 11:30 am. She had to be at the Academy in a half hour.

Slowly and with much effort, Dekani got ready. It was 11:45 by the time Dekani was actually out the door walking towards the school.

The same excitement was in the air as yesterday. Dekani grabbed a seat second from the front and laid her head on the desk. The room was full of ceaseless chatter. All of the sudden there was a gasp from a majority of the girls in the room. Dekani rolled her eyes, Sasuke had enter the room. She turned around, he had sat right behind her. They met stares before Dekani turned around and resumed resting on her desk.

"Naruto could you move?" a female voice asked.

Dekani turned around again. Naruto had taken the seat up beside Sasuke. _Didn't he fail?_ She shrugged her shoulders,_ I guess not._

"Naruto!" a pink haired girl shouted.

"But Sa..Sakura?" Naruto stammered as he moved out of his seat. He glared at Sasuke.

"What do you think your doing Sakura?" a long blonde hair girl demanded and pushed Sakura, preventing her from taking Naruto's vacant seat.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?!" Sakura pushed the blonde girl back. "For your information, Ino, I'm sitting by Sasuke!"

Dekani rolled her eyes and spun around to face the front.

The squabbling continued for another minute in which during that time she attempted to shut it out. Dekani was successful but was brought back to the conversation with a extremely unpleasant sight. Naruto's butt was sticking in her face. Dekani quickly moved her head out of the the way and glimpsed at the scene in front of her. Naruto and Sasuke were inches from each other's face and staring at each other with intense hatred.

Dekani grinned, an opportunity had just presented itself. She hit Naruto right in the calf which sent him tumbling into Sasuke. There was an edgy silence in the room. Dekani glanced up at mess she had created. A laugh crawled up her throat; she turned away. Sasuke and Naruto were literally kissing.

The two boys pulled away as quickly as they could. Naruto fell backwards right into the seat next to her.

"I"m...going...to...kill you...Naruto!" Sasuke coughed out as he rubbed his lips in his sleeves.

Dekani tried desperately to hold in a laugh which she managed to do so just as Iruka walked into the classroom.

"Okay everyone!" Iruka said in a cheerful tone, "Today you'll be separated into your respective teams. Each team, as you know, will consist of three genin and one sensei."

The class seemed to be traumatized to acknowledge Iruka, although some gave a slight nod. A look of disappointment crossed his face because the students lacked enthusiasm.

"Anyway," Iruka pulled a piece of paper out of his stack of books. "Team one who is under the teaching of Kurenai will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata."

Dekani leaned back in her chair as Iruka read through the rest of the list. She yawned. Her attention had wandered off somewhere else. Then Iruka started to read off the member of Team 7.

"Team 7 will consist of four member instead of three."

Murmurs filled the classroom. Iruka tapped his pencil impatiently.

"Team 7, under the the teaching of Hatake Kakashi," Iruka shouted over the class. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Dekani, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Dekani heard a groan coming from all three of her new team mates. _Oh my, _she sighed,_ this is going to be interesting. _Naruto stood up in protest.

"Iruka-sensei, why do I, a high level shinobi, have to be put with the likes of him?!" he shouted angrily as he pointed towards Sasuke.

Iruka rubbed his forehead. "For your information, you two were placed on the same team because Sasuke was one of the top two students in our class and you..." he pointed at Naruto, "Were the lowest!"

Dekani laughed along with the rest of the class.

"Then why were Dekani and Sasuke put on the same team?" Shikamaru commented from the back of the room.

There was a silence in the room as the students waited for Iruka to answer. Sasuke and Dekani glanced at each other.

Iruka was starting to get really irritated, "Certain circumstances came up. Now," he adjusted the paper in his hand, "Can we please continue, without interruption!"

There was a moments pause before Iruka proceed to read the rest of the remaining three teams, in which Shikamaru, Chouji, and the blonde haired fangirl, Ino were placed on a team.

"Okay," Iruka rolled up the paper he was reading from. "You all have a half an hour to have lunch and get to know your new teammates a little bit better." He pointed to the analog clock just above the door. "Be back here by 1:30; you will be meeting your teachers then."

Once again the mass of students scampered out of the door. Dekani heard the shouts of Sakura and Ino as the two fangirls pushed their way out. She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Dekani turned to see Sasuke standing right beside her. She couldn't hold it in any longer; Dekani doubled over laughing. Sasuke started to turn red.

"Shut up," he snapped.

Dekani pulled her face cloth down and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"It...you...Naruto..." she managed to sputter out in between giggles. Dekani stood up and rapped her hands around Sasuke's neck for support.

"The funny thing is," she whispered in his ear. "I pushed Naruto, purposely."

Sasuke lifted his head in surprise. He forcefully pushed Dekani off him and she tumbled down on the hard wood floor. As quick as Dekani could, she got up and dashed out the door; Sasuke tore after her.

Sasuke chased Dekani around the village for about ten minutes. When they finally stopped by the river, Dekani fell on the ground howling with laughter. All of the sudden Sasuke threw a kunai that had landed inches from her head. She stopped laughing.

Dekani snickered, "My, my very offended are we, as straight as you are."

"Look," he stepped over Dekani, "Can you just drop it?" Sasuke ripped the kunai out of the ground.

"Ahh, fine." Dekani pushed herself into a sitting position. Her stomach started to ache because of laughing too hard. She looked at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry. It was just an opportunity that had presented itself."

"Well," Sasuke sat on the ground next to her. "You should have resisted the temptation."

"Yeah but just think," she laid down and grinned, "Now you'll have a few less fangirls to deal with."

"Along with a damaged self-esteem." Sasuke remarked.

Dekani chuckled. "We should really be heading back."

Sasuke nodded. He stood up and offered a hand to Dekani. She gladly accepted it and pulled herself to an up right position. The two walked back to the Academy to find that they were a few minutes late. Sasuke and Dekani slipped into their respective seats.


	7. Chapter 7

Iruka coughed to get the students attention, "Now that we are all here, I'll introduce the teachers."

A line of shinobi walked into the room, all of them looked about mid twenties, early thirties. Dekani searched the group for Kakashi but he wasn't there.

"Once I identify your team's sensei, you may leave with them." Iruka instructed.

He started to introduce the teachers and, in groups of three, the class slowly started to thin until Dekani, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were the only ones left.

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, Kakashi will be coming." He glanced at the clock. "I have to get going, so you four stay here and wait."

They all nodded. Iruka smiled and left the classroom. Another ten minutes passed; Kakashi still hadn't come.

"That's a nice first impression." Sakura whined, "He is suppose to be our teacher!"

Naruto started to snicker, he grabbed a blackboard eraser and wedged it between the door and the door frame.

"Naruto!" Sakura shook her fist.

"What?" Naruto gave Sakura and innocent look. "It's his own fault for being late!"

Dekani rolled her eyes and rested her head on the desk in front of her.

Sasuke smirked, "A jouin is not going to fall for a trick as plain and as simple as that."

Sakura turned her head in disgust, "Yeah Naruto, you're so stupid!"

Dekani grinned,_ course she'd go along with Sasuke's logic._

All of the sudden the classroom door slid open. A white haired shinobi with a cloth covering all of his face except his right eye, Dekani recognized as Kakashi, popped his head into the classroom. The chalkboard eraser fell, hit the mans head, and fell onto the floor, spraying chalk dust everywhere. Naruto howled with laughter.

Looks of embarrassment crossed Sakura face, "I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop him but Naruto wouldn't listen to me..."

Dekani closed her eyes in frustration. Naruto continued to laugh.

"First impression," Kakashi picked up the eraser and glanced around at his new pupils. "I hate you."

Naruto stopped laughing. They all look at him with shock. _Nice teacher_, Dekani thought, sarcastically.

"What do you mean you hate us?!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi. "You barely even know us!"

"Isn't that stereotyping the team, if you base our characters on his actions?" Sasuke asked defensively.

"Did I say, I judged you on his actions?"

Sasuke just looked at him.

"Come with me." Kakashi walked out the door. The team followed their new teacher to a lookout over the forest.

"Now, let's see," he pointed at the ground across from him as an invitation to sit down. "Why don't we introduce ourselves."

The four genin, sat themselves in a line across from Kakashi.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura gave Kakashi a confused look. "What should we say?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies; something like that."

"Hey, Hey," Naruto started to rock back and forth. "Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?'

Dekani glanced up at Kakashi, she sighed. _Judging by his attitude he won't give us much information._

"Me?" Kakashi pointed to himself. "I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes and as for my dream..." he pause for a moment. "I have few hobbies."

"So all we found out was his name?" Sakura grumbled. Naruto nodded in agreement.

Dekani chuckled,_ bingo._

Kakashi leaned back on the railing that was behind him. "Now it's your turn." He dipped his head at Naruto as an indication to go first.

Naruto bounced his knees with excitement. "I am Uzumaki Naruto! I like a cup of ramen but I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more!" he gave Kakashi a huge smile. "I hate the three minutes you have to wait when you put the hot water in and my hobby is to eat and to compare cups of ramen! My dream is to become greater than the Hokage!" Naruto adjusted his head band. "I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence!"

Dekani rolled her eyes,_ he did that all in one breath._ As far as she was concerned Naruto was going give the team a heck of a load of unnecessary and avoidable adventures.

"Okay," Kakashi had a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Next."

"My name is Haruno Sakura!" she piped up excitedly. "I like..Well the person I like is..."

Sakura's faced turned a bright red as she glanced over at Sasuke. Dekani smiled with amusement.

Sakura continued. "My hobby is...My dream is to..." All of the sudden she let out a high pitch squeal. Dekani choked back a laugh.

"And who do you hate?" Kakashi asked, sounding even more annoyed.

"Naruto." she answered as blunt and as mean as she could.

Dekani chuckled and looked at her teammates; Naruto was sulking, Sakura staring at Sasuke, and Sasuke was trying his best to ignore her.

Kakashi sighed. "Next!"

Sasuke adjusted to a more comfortable position. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate and not many things that I like." his face grew more serious. "Also I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving as a dream."

Dekani bit her lip.

"The revival of my clan and to...kill a certain man."

Dekani rubbed her forehead. It was almost inevitable.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Okay last one."

Dekani looked up at Kakashi. "My name is Uchiha Dekani. What I like and what I hate does not concern anyone but myself and the few that know me." She paused, "As for my goal..."

Dekani turned her attention to the ground in front of her. She tried to search for the right words. The last thing she wanted to do was to make her goal apparent to everyone especially Sasuke; it conflicted with his objective. Dekani sighed.

"To gain back a certain friendship and not to lose another one."

Sasuke glanced over at Dekani. Kakashi tilted his head.

"Alright," he folded his arms. "You all have unique personalities. I like that. We are going to start missions tomorrow."

Naruto lifted his hand up as if to salute Kakashi. "Yes! What kind of mission is it sir?!"

"Survival Training."

Sakura lifted her hand in protest, "Survival training? Didn't we already do enough training at the Academy?"

Kakashi started to laugh and continued to laugh.

Dekani rolled her eyes. She had to say something, "Sakura, the exam we took was just to see who was qualified to be a Genin. Out of the class of twenty-seven only nine will actually become Genin, the rest will be sent back to the Academy."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened with shock. Kakashi nodded his head in approval.

"So in other words, this test has a sixty-six percent drop out rate," Sasuke added.

"Correct." Kakashi dipped his head. "Only because of the circumstances ten students will become Genin instead of nine." Naruto and Sakura stared at him in horror. Kakashi grinned.

"I want you in the training ground at 5:00 am!"

They all nodded their heads in acknowledgement as Kakashi started to walk away.

"Well this concludes this meeting. I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh yeah..." he turned around and faced them. "Don't eat breakfast."

Dekani grinned. Kakashi walked towards the village. She looked around at her teammates; they were all shaking. Dekani had a lot of confidence in herself and besides the Hokage wouldn't fail her after he witnessed her skills, even if Kakashi did.

Dekani rested her weight on her hands. Survival training sounded too easy. There had to be a catch.

"Well," she stood up. "I'm going home. I have some things to do."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, "Are we going to spar tonight?"

Dekani shrugged her shoulders. "If you would like to."

Sasuke smirked. He noticeably squeezed her wrist harder and ever so slightly pointed back at Sakura. Dekani glance behind him. Sakura was fuming.


	8. Chapter 8

Dekani smiled, _he's finding this amusing. _"Yeah...okay we'll spar. Same place by the river?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Okay."

Dekani shook her head and mouthed, _Not tonight. _Sasuke nodded.

She pulled her arm away form Sasuke's hold and walked towards the village. Dekani could feel Sakura's stare attempting to pierce her. Dekani chuckled.

Once Dekani got back to her apartment she sat at her desk and shuffled through a stack of papers. _It has to be here,_ she threw the papers onto the floor and reached for another stack. Finally she found a huge envelope with a chakra bound seal, that Dekani put on herself. Dekani performed the necessary hand sign and tore the seal off. She opened the envelope.

The papers it contained were research she had done about various S-rank criminal organizations but it mostly focused on the Akatsuki, the organization Itachi had joined. It had also consisted of information she had gathered on Orochimaru and the Sound Village. Most of this information was gathered in her experience, the other bit was stuff she acquired from the Hokage's confidential storage which Dekani has been breaking into lately.

It was actually to her benefit that Dekani wasn't, up until now, registered as a shinobi. She could sneak out of the village and gather information from the village or area she was in without much suspicion. The organizations she was spying on couldn't track her to a specific village nor would Konoha have any knowledge that she had left. Dekani narrowed her eyes.

Her identity was known to both the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Being registered as a shinobi in the Village Hidden in Leaves actually increased her chances of being caught by these groups. She banged her fist on the desk. Dekani had been personally asked by the one of the members of the Akatsuki to be apart of their organization. _I might cause a little bit of commotion._

Dekani sighed and put the paper back into the envelope. If it wasn't for this 'Survival Training' she would have made another trip to the Hokage's building. Dekani glanced at the analog clock above her door, 2:30p.m, she could make a quick trip to the Hokage's private files. Dekani shook her head, no, she had to review the information she had already acquired. Dekani leaned back in her chair and started to read through the contents of the envelop.

It was the growl of her stomach that brought Dekani back from her intense reading. She glance up at the clock, 7:30p.m. She groan, five hours of reviewing her research and only a little bit of new information she had found out. She banged her head on the desk. Papers had been scattered across the room in no particular order. Lazily, she pushed herself to a standing position and begun collecting the sheets of paper and shoving them back into the envelope.

Nothing new was particularly revealed, only the fact that both S-ranked organizations were planning something; something big but this was assumed from the start. Dekani flopped on her bed, _one of them is going to make a move soon. _She threw her face mask on to the cluttered desk. _But when,_ she lazily reached for the phone and dialed the number to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

A cheery voice answered, "Hello Ichiraku Ramen, Ayame speaking! What would you like?"

Dekani ordered a bowl of spicy ramen and a bottle of water. She gave the girl her address and groggily placed the phone back on the hook. The food arrived in a half an hour. A bouncy, young women with long brown hair and wearing a cooks outfit gave Dekani her food. Dekani thanked and payed the young women.

All of the sudden, the women grabbed for Dekani's neck. Dekani quickly jumped back and grabbed her katana that was sitting on her bed.

"Impressive," a cold, snake like voice came from the women.

Dekani twisted her head to get a better look. The young women didn't look young anymore. Instead wrinkles covered her face, and her eyes had now turned a deep forest green.

Dekani moved the katana up to a defensive position. "Did you expect less?"

The women smiled. Her body started to expand; clothes tearing. Suddenly her mouth expanded to disgusting lengths; she started to cough as if she was throwing up.

Dekani raised her eyebrow. "I hope you didn't have to kill anybody to get in here, Orochimaru."

She looked down at the mess at her front door. Orochimaru stood leaning against her door frame covered in saliva, behind him a shriveled up shell of the women lay crumpled against the wall.

"No, unfortunately." He smirked and pushed his long black hair out of his face. Orochimaru started to walk towards Dekani. Immediately, she jumped in front of her desk that still had the Akatsuki information scattered on top of it.

Orochimaru cocked his head. "A little protective are we?" He reached for the papers. Dekani kicked him in the stomach and sliced his hand clean off. As quickly as she could, Dekani gathered the papers and stuffed them in the envelope.

"What do you want?" she demanded holding the katana out in front of her and the envelope close to her body.

Orochimaru glanced down at his severed hand and the back at Dekani. "I came to congratulate you." He grinned. "That's all."

Dekani narrowed her eyes. She had only been a registered shinobi for a day and Orochimaru was already able to track her or did he already know.

He chuckled, "You honestly thought that by not being registered we wouldn't be able to find you?" Dekani's eyes widened. Orochimaru's handless arm started to grow another hand. He slowly walked towards her.

(I don't usually make any side comments in my story but I'm fairly busy with school right now and don't have much time to write (hence why this chapter is so short)…I'm really sorry but it might be awhile before the next chapter! But please send me some tips and such about the story; I'm all ears for suggestions! )


	9. Chapter 9

"You naive girl

"You naive girl." He sneered as he reached out for her cheek. Dekani smacked his hand away and jumped on the other side of her bed, creating a gap in between them.

Orochimaru sighed, "So incorporative."

Dekani glared and him. Orochimaru's tongue extended the length of his chin and brushed across his lips.

"I have a proposition for you," He grinned and leaned up against the wall.

Dekani just stared at him.

"Come with me and I'll give you more power than you've ever imagine enough even, to help you out."

Dekani glanced down at the envelope in her hands and back at Orochimaru. His face bored a look of amusement.

She chuckled, "Do you think this is a little bit early in the game to ask me this?"

He smiled, his green snake like eyes, met her own blue eyes. They held stares for a moment.

"No," He grinned and leaned up against the desk. "This will allow you to have time to think it over." Orochimaru started to play with his hair. "You have a little over year and a half to decide."

Suddenly, he jumped in her directions. Dekani quickly twisted her body in order to avoid contact with him. Orochimaru landed on the widow sill and turned towards her.

"Could you also extend an invitation to that other Uchiha boy? I'm sure he would consider my offer." With the last word, he jumped out into the darkness of the night.

Dekani held her position until she was sure Orochimaru was gone. Then with a quick glance outside her window, she breathed a sigh of relief and flopped to the floor. Her heart continued to thumped heavily against her chest. She squeezed the envelope that was still held tightly against her.

All of the sudden, like a violent tsunami, a feeling of loneliness washed over her. Dekani glanced around the room, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She was alone; there was no one here, no one. Dekani looked around the room again, why was she here? Why hadn't she died like the rest of them? What was her goal?

Dekani chuckled weakly, "To gain back a certain friendship and not to lose another one." She shook her head, "Why do I lie to myself like that?" _He's not coming back. _

Blindly, she reached for the windowsill and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Dekani sauntered towards her desk and threw the envelope on it. Suddenly there was a loud ring that startled Dekani.

"Damn." She muttered to herself. Wiping the tears off her cheek, Dekani reached for a kunai and shoved it up her sleeve. She walked towards the door and was greeted by the same women with ling brown hair and a cook's outfit.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Ayame panting for breathe. "Our ramen machine broke down so it took a little longer. We gave you a little bit more for the wait."

Dekani rubbed her forehead and glanced down at Ayame. _She must have run here._ Dekani dipped her head and paid the cook. Ayame smiled and ran down the hallway. Dekani assumed that she had more delivering to do because of the broken ramen machine incident.

(Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! I'm going to start writing more from now on! Another side comment, I may be skipping some missions that you think are important so if you in fact want to see a certain mission in the story please tell me, I'm not going to guarantee that I'll write it though)


	10. Chapter 10

Exhausted, she closed the door and place the ramen in her small fridge

Exhausted, she closed the door and placed the ramen in her small fridge.

Dekani threw the kunai that was in her sleeve back on her desk. Then, replacing the seal back on the envelope, she placed it in a secret compartment located in her floor. Dekani glanced at the time.

"8:30," She mumbled with distaste in the fact that she had to wake up early tomorrow. Then groggily changing into her night pajamas, Dekani flopped into her bed. The comfort was welcoming and she was out within minutes.

Again she was woken by the vexed noise of the new alarm clock she had bought the other day. Dekani cracked her eyes open, 4:45 am, she had to be there in fifteen minutes. With a loud groan and seemly much effort, she had a short shower and threw on her clothes. She grabbed a small bag and packed some snacks and a water bottle in it. Then, after adjusting her katana, she walked out into the morning air.

The air was a bit chilly. Dekani glanced up at the sky; the morning had apparently called for a slight overcast. The morning rays were pushing their way through the few grey clouds. She sighed and hopped of her porch to the streets below and started to run towards the training ground in the forest.

When Dekani arrived Naruto was sitting asleep on the grass. Sakura and Sasuke were standing apparently bored. She chuckled and went to join them. Sasuke glanced at her and made eye contact, he nodded. Dekani smiled and leaned up against a tree. Sakura's temper started to emit short grunts. Dekani smirked again, amused.

Minutes passed by slowly, no words were spoken between them, and there still was no sign of Kakashi. Sakura had sat down to join Naruto. Dekani could feel the annoyance build in the atmosphere. She flopped to the ground and started to play with her sword.

All of the sudden she heard a faint rustle behind her. Dekani placed her katana back in its sheath and turned to see Kakashi sauntering up the path.

"Good Morning!" He acknowledged them in a cheerful tone. Naruto and Sakura leapt to their feet in anger.

"You're late!" They both said shoving their finger in Kakashi's direction. The duo looked like they were about to kill him.

Kakashi waved his arms, "Well you see a black cat crossed my path and..." He stopped and looked at Sakura and Naruto who didn't seem to believe his excuse. Dekani chuckled. Kakashi sighed, "Well lets go." He pointed down a path next to the one he came from.

Dekani lazily pushed herself to her feet and started to walk behind the tired group. They stopped at stump that had an old fashion alarm clock sitting on it; there were two other stumps beside it. After they set their bags beside the dead tree, Kakashi pushed a button on the clock.

"Alarm is set for 12:00 p.m.!"

Dekani looked at him curiously as he grabbed three small bells out form his sack that rung softly when they smacked together.

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me," He instructed placing his had on his hip. Kakashi gave the bells a quick flick, taunting them with its rings. "Who ever can't, will not have any lunch!"

Sakura gave a small gasp. Dekani bit her lip to hold in a laugh.

Kakashi pointed to three stumps to the right of them. "I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you!"

Dekani could hear Naruto's stomach rumble. She looked over to see that everyone bore a look of disgust and hunger; Dekani rolled her eyes.

"So that why he said..." She heard Sasuke mumble.

"...Don't eat breakfast." Sakura whimpered as she finished off Sasuke's comment. "But wait," Sakura suddenly stood up taller, "why is their only three bells?"

Dekani placed her hand on her forehead annoyed, _she's smart. _Dekani adjusted her stance into more of a comfortable position.

Kakashi's expression lit up with amusement. "Since there is only three bells at least one of you will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete my mission." Kakashi once again started to shake the bells. "This person will go back to the academy."

Dekani smirked; she was expecting something like this. She looked at her teammates, they had apparently forgotten the lunch portion of the mission and now were looking more determined them ever. Dekani turned her attention back to Kakashi as he continued his explanation.

"It might be one, or all four. You can use your shuriken or whatever weapon you have." Indicating Dekani's katana. "You won't be able to get this unless you come at me to kill."

Sakura waved her arms in protest. "But that is to dangerous, Sensei!" Dekani cocked her head at Sakura's comment; she was underestimating him.

"Yeah," Naruto stated confidently, "You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!"

Dekani sighed and lowered her head; they didn't understand what power people like Kakashi truly possessed. She glanced over at the timer that was running; they were taking too much time for the explanation.

Kakashi turned towards Naruto. "In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more." He paused, "Ignore the one with the lowest score."

Dekani chuckled at her teacher's humor, _amusing. _Naruto glared at Kakashi, who had turned to face the rest of the group.

"Okay, we are going to start after I say, 'Ready, start'."

She could feel Naruto starting to fume. He hadn't taken Kakashi's side remark too well. Suddenly, yet expectantly, Naruto whipped a Kunai out of his pouch and lunged towards Kakashi. With quick movements Kakashi had grabbed Naruto's hand that was holding the kunai and yanked it behind his back so the weapon was pointing at Naruto's head. The Sensei's other hand was holding onto Naruto's blonde hair. Again there was a small gasp from Sakura and a surprised grunt from Sasuke. Dekani calmly shifted her position.

"Don't get so hasty." Kakashi warned Naruto not letting go of him, "I didn't say start yet." Sasuke and Sakura started to back away from their teacher; Dekani continued to keep her original position. After a few more seconds Kakashi let go of Naruto, who stumbled away from him. Kakashi glance at her and narrowed his eyes. She heard him faintly mumble something to himself, then, he turned to the rest of them.

"But it looks like you have the will to kill me now." He said, causally resting on his heals. He laughed and looked at them with even more amusement. "We're going to start!"

Dekani grinned and bent her knee getting ready to jump, as did the others.

"Ready, start!" Kakashi shouted. Then all at once, then jumped away to find a hiding spot in the near by brush.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ready, start

"Ready, start!" Kakashi shouted. Then all at once, then jumped away to find a hiding spot in the near by brush.

Dekani found a temporary hiding spot that allowed to grasp her surrounding, not that she already had time to do so during the long debriefing time. It was a decent size space located in between two large trees. One of the trees had a hole in it. This gave her the option of climbing into the hole for a last resort but she was not likely going to use it. Then, placing herself in a comfortable position, Dekani searched for her 'enemy', Kakashi.

He still hadn't moved from his position or so he made it look like. He was assessing their abilities to hide, she thought. Furthermore, out of the corner of her eye she saw an orange jump suit. Dekani pushed her hair back; Naruto hadn't moved and was now facing Kakashi. He started to shout something that she didn't care to listen to. Instead she started to assess the situation herself.

There had to be some sort of trick to this, even if this was a four man squad, squads have to be made up of three people, in which they would have to balance out the other squads--which would be time consuming. She turned some of her attention to the commotion in front of her as she continued to think. Well, the only way we're ever going to get the bells is if I attack him only or we all work together, she concluded as she watched Kakashi block everyone of Naruto's attack while reading a book.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind the Naruto with, what resembled, the fire hand seal pointed at his butt. Dekani sighed as Sakura shouted something, revealing her location under a bush just below her. Then, Kakashi, with one swift poke to the butt, he sent Naruto flying into the river.

Once Naruto's unfortunate incident had passed, she looked around for Sasuke who was the only one that remained unrevealed. Sasuke was nicely hidden from Kakashi's view, but not hers. He had established himself on a large branch directly across from her. A bunch of leaves blocked their teacher from seeing him. Once she confirmed everyone's location, Dekani waited for the others to attack. She wanted them to realize what had to be done before she made her move.

Suddenly, two shuriken flew out of the river towards Kakashi. The teacher, while continuing to read his book, caught the shuriken on his fingers. Dekani rubbed her forehead; Naruto doesn't quite catch on fast. She glanced at Naruto, who now sat on the bank of the river. Dekani saw a look of determination on his face, she chuckled, _all bark and no bite._

All of the sudden there was flashes of orange that jumped out of the river. Dekani looked closer there was seven Naruto's running towards Kakashi. Dekani gave a soft groan and jumped to the branch behind her then jumped in the opposite direction of the commotion. She heard the faint yells and thud of Naruto; she rolled her eyes. This team wasn't going to work together so she had to plan it out on her own. There was another swish coming from behind and she gathered that Sasuke had made his move.

Dekani continued to move silently into the forest, she hadn't sensed Kakashi's presence but continued to be alert. There was a loud scream that came from the right of her. Dekani figured that Kakashi had found Sakura. After a bit of hesitation Dekani made a sharp turn to her right. She produced a clone of herself a split up to surround Kakashi.

She caught a glimpse of Sakura's pink hair and stopped. Kakashi was standing in front of her with his hands in a genjustu position. Once again Sakura screamed and Dekani beckoned her clone to release the genjustu. The clone gave a quick nod. It bounded out into the open and quickly tapped Sakura on the shoulder. After, her clone drew its katana and faced Kakashi. Dekani, satisfied with the situation, jumped away and was careful not to move any of her surroundings in any unnatural way.

Dekani kept listening for the ring of the bell. Their teacher had rung it in their face enough times for her to come accustom to the sound. Suddenly, a bright burning light was coming from her left. She quickly turned and jumped to a branch.

Dekani saw that Sasuke had produced a huge ball of flames and was now, supposedly, scorching Kakashi. Dekani shook her head, the ball was too large and easy to dodge and Kakashi wasn't going easy on them. The flames died to reveal what she a suspected; Kakashi wasn't there. Sasuke had a look of confusion on his face as he searched for him. Then suddenly, the unsuspecting genin was yanked into the ground until only his head was showing. Dekani chuckled silently to herself.

As Kakashi moved away from the Uchiha, Dekani kept note of the soft ringing coming from the bells. After creating a rough plan in her head, she turned around and bolted after Kakashi.

After a few minutes of following the unsuspecting teacher and also conforming that he was the real Kakashi, Dekani threw a handful shuriken, attached to a fishing line, at him. He jumped up to dodge the flying weapons, which landed, lodged in the tree across from her. Dekani smirked and tied the fishing line around the tree. After producing a clone, she drew her katana and met Kakashi in the air. He pushed off and landed on the opposite side of the string.

"I might actually get a challenge out of you." He stated narrowing his eyes. Dekani grinned widely and activated her Sharingan. Then with a quick shuffle to the side she jumped and with a flick of her hand she produced multiple fireball aimed at Kakashi. Once again he jumped to avoid them, Dekani smirked, he was going to land right where she wanted him to-- on the fishing line.

The fireballs hit the fishing line and the line burst into flame. Startled Kakashi started the hands signs for a water justu but Dekani was too fast. She leaped into the air and swiped the three bells from his side. Without looking back Dekani bounded in the direction of Sasuke and the others.

After gathering her shaken teammates she guided them to a safe spot. Naruto was busy stuffing his face with the lunch he stole from Kakashi. Dekani raised her eyebrow.

"Is that your success?" She looked at him with disapproval.

He nodded, as he continued to shove food in his mouth.

Dekani shook her head and looked at the others, "Here are the bells," Dekani held up the three silver balls, careful not to let them ring. She glanced at them then threw a bell at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

Sasuke glanced at her questionably, "What about you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "This drill or mission was met to develop teamwork-- which we suck at, I might add."

Naruto had stopped eating and glanced at the bell in his hand, "But you'll go back to the academy." He held the bell in her face.

She smiled at his kindness and pushed the bell away, " A Shinobi must make certain sacrifices for the success of others, and it's teamwork." Dekani looked at the faces of her teammates. All of them were staring intently at the bells in their hands. They all had a sudden realization of what the drill was really about.

"So what do we do?" Sakura said in a quiet voice. Dekani stood up and looked in the direction of the three stumps.

"We go back and wait for Kakashi." She replied smiling. Dekani got stiff nods form everyone as they stood up. She checker her surroundings before beckoning the group to follow her.


End file.
